


Once Upon A Car

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Requested Story, Tumblr request, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Steve drives Danny's car without permission and the unthinkable happens. Steve had a lot of explaining to do.Tumblr Request.





	1. Camaro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little story was a request made on Tumblr. Any request is welcome. :)  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

It was bound to happen. Danny knew it was, but he had hoped that it wouldn’t.

Danny had been sidelined and stuck in the offices of 5-0 due to his knee injury. He had been helping the team from there and had given explicit instructions for Steve not to use his car, under no condition what so ever. Off course the Super Seal, being his usual troglodyte, decided to ignore him and ended up wrecking the silver Camaro that Danny loved so much, just a week before Grace’s three-day long birthday getaway to the North shore and his romantic weekend with Michelle.

For the first time in a long time, he was speechless. Seeing the Camaro in front of him completely wrecked, for some reason, hurt him physically, but he had to admit he was a bit relieved when Kono had called and told him that Steve was okay. Just a few bumps and bruises was what Kono had told him he had. Still, part of him wanted to strangle him for wrecking his car.

Danny saw Steve walk up to him, a sheepish look on his face, his arm on a sling. He wanted to scream at him, to tell him off, to kick his ass, but he couldn’t. He was just happy his best friend was okay.

\- “Danny…”

\- “Don’t. Just… Don’t.” – Danny said, his eyes glued to the car, trying to figure out if any of it was salvageable.

\- “Danny, I’m sorry. But… it wasn’t entirely my fault.” – Steve whispered, trying to justify his actions and the result of said actions.

\- “Oh. It wasn’t, was it? Really? Because from what I hear, you went all Super Seal and I end up without a car, after I specifically said NOT TO TAKE MY CAR!” – Danny yelled frustrated.

Taking a deep breath, he let out a sigh and took a good look at his friend. Steve had cuts on his face and arms, bruises already forming, his arm securely tucked in on a sling across his chest.

\- “Listen, I’m just glad you’re okay and it didn’t end up being worse for you. But did you really had to wreck it?” – Danny whined his question, already knowing the answer.

Steve didn’t answer, he just stared at the floor. Danny could tell he was feeling bad for what had happened, as he should be, but he decided that he wasn’t going to beat him up anymore. After all, the worse was still to come.

\- “How can I make things right, Danno?” – Steve asked, clearly wanting to make things better between them.

\- “Aside from getting me a new car? You can start by being the one to tell your niece that she doesn’t have a car to go to the North Shore next week and Michelle we’re not going anywhere this weekend.”

\- “Wh-what?” – Steve eyes went wide. He completely forgot that Danny had made plans to go away this weekend with Michelle and that Grace was taking the car the very next Monday for a three-day long getaway with her best friends for her birthday. “I’m screwed.”, he thought before letting out a sigh of defeat, nodding his head in agreement as they walked back inside the palace.

Steve saw Danny reaching for his phone and dialing Michelle. He heard him tell her to grab Grace and meet him at Steve’s house for dinner. Steve knew why Danny had chosen his house, he wanted Stephanie there as well. “Oh, that’s cold.”, he thought as he walked past his best friend and into his office, “This is going to be a long night.”


	2. The Ladies

Danny parked Steve’s truck in the driveway and, even before he could turn the engine off, the three women were already standing on the front porch waiting for them, their faces giving away their feelings. It was clear to both Danny and Steve that they already knew what had happened. How, they didn’t have a clue.

Both men climbed out of the truck and made their way to the house, Steve looking as if he was walking to his execution. Which wouldn’t be too far from the truth considering the looks he was getting from all three ladies in front of them. Danny walked up the steps first, kissing Michelle and hugging Grace, after nodding to Stephanie as a hello.

Steve followed close behind and before he could even get a word out, all three of them walked back inside, leaving him and Danny behind. He felt Danny tap his back reassuringly before walking in himself. Steve took a deep breath, letting it out and walked in, his head low and feeling as remorseful as he has ever felt in his entire life.

He made his way inside and found them sitting on the couch with Danny sitting in one of the armchairs, all waiting for him. Steve sat down on the other armchair and waited. It was clear to him that they were going first and he wasn’t going to be the one to tell them otherwise.

\- “So… Anything you want to tell us, Steve?” – Stephanie was the first to talk. All eyes were on him now and he knew there was no way he could get out of it, no matter how much charm he could use on them.

\- “Well... I kind of wrecked Danny’s car.”

\- “No, not kind of. You wrecked my car. Totaled is more exact.” – Danny said, earning him a death glare from Steve.

\- “And why exactly were you driving Danny’s car?”

\- “I needed something faster than my truck and the Camaro is faster, so…”

\- “Is that so?”

\- “Yes.”

\- “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” – Stephanie yelled, frustrated. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but after finding out that he had taken the car without permission and the plans that Danny’s girls had that included the car, she was fuming.

\- “I… I was thinking about catching those perps before they could hurt someone else. That’s all.”

\- “Uncle Steve, why? I mean, you have your truck and now both Danno and I don’t have a car.” – Grace asked. She was mad, but, much like her father, she was happy her uncle wasn’t seriously hurt.

\- “I’m sorry, Gracie.”

\- “What are we going to do now about all of this? I mean, have the two of you come to a solution or do we still need to come up with something?” – This time was Michelle who asked him. It was clear that she was more annoyed with the whole situation then upset or mad at him.

\- “Well, for starters, I’m buying Danny a new car. And Grace can take either my truck or the Marquis, whichever she prefers. While she’s driving one, Danny will have the other until he has his new car.”

Steve was hoping and praying that the ladies would agree to this arrangement. He would take the bus if it meant they would forgive him, or at least not be as mad with him as they were at the moment. He knew that Stephanie was going to have him sleep on the couch for what he had done, but he didn’t know how Michelle and Grace were going to punish him.

\- “I’ll take the Marquis, uncle Steve. I promise I’ll take good care of it.” – Grace spoke first, giving him a nod signaling that he was on the path to forgiveness.

\- “That leaves us with the truck, then.” – Michelle said, looking at Danny for confirmation. Danny nodded and smiled at her.

\- “As for you, Super Seal. You are in the dog house and it’s gonna take a while before you’ll get out of there.” – Stephanie told him as she stood up, being followed by Grace and Michelle, and walked to the kitchen to order dinner.

Steve let out a breath he didn’t realized he was holding and looked over at Danny, giving him a small smile.

\- “Do you really think you dodge that bullet, don’t you?”

\- “No.” – Steve lied.

\- “You do realize it’s going to take more than just lending your truck and the Marquis to get back on Grace and Michelle’s good graces, right? Not to mention Stephanie.”

\- “I know.” – Steve admitted, defeated. – “But I’ll have plenty of time to think about how else can I make it up to them as I sleep on the couch.”

\- “That’s what I thought.” – Danny said, chuckling slightly, before going to the kitchen to grab two beers.

Steve knew Danny was right. It was going to take a lot more than just lending two cars and buying a new one for Danny for them to forgive him. He was going to have to think really hard on other ways to make it up to them. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he knew he could do it. He kept kicking himself for wrecking the car, but at the same time he was happy that he was the only one in the car and that Danny had been safe and sound back at HQ. If anything had happened to Danny, he was sure Grace and Michelle would never forgive him. Hell, he would never forgive himself.

He heard the girls talking and laughing in the kitchen and he knew that, despite giving him a hard time about the car, they were happy he was okay. Now, the road to complete forgiveness began.


End file.
